La Taza De Shinobu-chi
by Gapri
Summary: Se preguntó mentalmente de nuevo ¿de dónde venía ese tonto capricho suyo? Incluso él sabía que era un infantil capricho, a él no solían importarle las modas, le preocupaba cocinar mejor que cosas como "tazas mágicas" pero aquel mismo día al irse a dormir -pesimo sumary . un poco de humor y otra taza que muere ¡denle una oportunidad!


Hola gente ;D este es el segundo sobre tazas mágicas~

Algo me dice que las tazas tienden a morir en poco tiempo a manos de cualquiera XD

Intente quitarle todos los errores que mi Word encontró, también yo, pero me conozco así que confió mas en el Word

Los personajes no me pertenecen ;D

* * *

La taza de shinobu-chi

No sabía si sentirse ridículo o desesperado, en verdad que no lo sabía, quizás un poco de ambas, pero esperaba que Miyagi no llegase a darse cuenta de que le estaba espiando, no, no era porque desconfiaba del adulto, quizás a veces en sus momentos de debilidad cuando a Miyagi se le ocurría plantarle la semilla de la duda que después sacaría de su mente pero no, no estaba espiándole por desconfianza, rogaba que el mayor no le descubriera, que decirle el motivo de su espionaje le hacía sentir la peor de las vergüenzas, en verdad ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Justo cuando esa vocecita le dijo que podía escapar, otra más le dijo que solo le faltaban dos fotografías, solo dos y la tortura terminaba, solo dos.

Se preguntó mentalmente de nuevo ¿de dónde venía ese tonto capricho suyo? Incluso él sabía que era un infantil capricho, a él no solían importarle las modas, le preocupaba cocinar mejor que cosas como "tazas mágicas" pero aquel mismo día al irse a dormir a su departamento, que estaba alado del de Miyagi.

Además de querer escabullirse a la habitación del profesor, claro, le llego esa pequeña imaginación una muy tonta, infantil y sin sentido.

Podía verse a él en su departamento, caminando hacia su no tan pequeña ni grande cocina, no solía tomar mucho café realmente, pero en su imaginación allí estaba el con su pequeño desayuno al que no le presto atención en toda su fantasía, lo único que resaltaba era una taza con un collage de Miyagi, diferentes fotografías en una taza algo más grande de lo normal pero se conocía tan bien que sabía que se sonrojaría con solo ver la taza.

Alguien por favor que haga entender a esa voz ridícula que aborte la misión, que la voz cuerda haga un motín y se deshaga de la otra, todo con tal de poder irse de su escondite, miro de nuevo a su amado profesor dando una clase, bien allí estaba una foto más, solo una, ¿para qué quería otras dos? Con una más bastaba, si, tomo la fotografía con aquella cámara profesional ¿Qué de donde la saco? No lo recordaba ahora pero al menos no la robo.

Decidió bajarse del árbol y largarse cual alma que lleva el diablo, una vez en el suelo corrió, no le importo si se tropezó con alguien si tiro algo, solo corrió, que buena condición física tenia, llego a pensar ya a dos cuadras de la universidad, su ridícula misión ya estaba casi a término ahora solo tenía que hacer el collage y llevarlo para terminar con aquella tontería.

* * *

No sabía qué demonios pasaba con el menor, en verdad que no entendía a la juventud de hoy en día, se preguntaba ¿Por qué demonios shinobu le espiaba? Peor aún ¿Por qué le tomaba fotos? Al principio no lo noto, solo esa molesta sensación de ser perseguido, pero no vio a su perseguidor no hasta hace una hora.

Aunque ahora que lo piensa no lo vio realmente, solo una pequeña pista que le calmo un poco, el padre del chico le había dicho algo de recordarle al castaño sobre devolver una cámara, no le dio importancia realmente, quizás era para una tarea, o por mera diversión…aunque la imagen de shinobu en el baño tomándose fotos haciendo poses "varoniles" le hacía sentirse raro, porque no creía capaz al chico de hacer tal cosa, la imagen mental de la dichosa foto le hacía temblar de lo extraño que era, la sola imagen de aquello le aterraba.

Después de ver disimuladamente el árbol donde vio al menor con aquella cámara, noto que ya no estaba allí, bien una presión menos, sentirse vigilado no era para nada agradable

Después le preguntaría el porqué de sus acciones pero por ahora tenía que molestar a cierto oni kamijou

* * *

Por fin, allí estaba la causa de sus males, allí en su mesa, dentro de aquella bolsa, allí estaba la causa de sus males, esa maldita taza, por fin aquel infantil e infernal capricho terminaba.

Preparo algo de te ya que no necesariamente tenía que ser café, él te caliente funcionaria igual, lo preparo lo sirvió en la infernal taza y espero…y espero

-¡¿Por qué no pasa nada?!-tuvo la tentativa de arrojar la condenada taza, pero no, se calmó y espero, después de unos segundos la taza empezó a cambiar, al fin. Después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, el tener que espiar a Miyagi, el tener que hacer el maldito collage sin que nadie lo viera, el tener que ir a que la hicieran, ah aun siente enojo por lo que aquel sujeto le dijo

Flash back

-supongo que es el cumpleaños de tu madre-le dijo y el no entendió

-¿eh?-lo miro sin entender a lo que se refería y aquel tipo pareció notar lo obvio

-ya sabes por querer regalarle una taza de tu padre-le soltó con una sonrisa de comercial, pero el, solo tenía un aura negra, de nuevo le han vuelto a decir aquello

-….-se ahorró los insultos, debía controlarse y no lanzarse a insultarlo, pero algo debía reconocerle a aquel desgraciado sujeto, por lo menos no le dijo que era un prostituto, no como aquellos que arruinaron su cena* solo por esta vez lo perdonaría por tal ofensa…pero eso no significaba que dejaría de mirarle mal

Fin del flash back

Al fin podía ver la imagen, aquel condenado collage de Miyagi, se había concentrado en tomarle fotografías en donde luciera bien, dando clases por ejemplo, fumando viendo a la lejanía, molestando a aquel profesor, esperando el cruce y la que más le costó, una donde estaba dormido, de solo verla le hace sonrojar, todo el lio mental que enfrento para tomar aquella fotografía, pero viendo la taza y tomando de ella pensó que realmente había valido la pena

Además no es como si el otro se fuera a enterar

* * *

Omake

No sabía qué demonios hacer, en verdad que no, el solo quería un café, solo quería aquel líquido vital que le mantenía despierto, solo quería un café, ¿Por qué dios tuvo que castigarlo?

Miro de nuevo los pedazos rotos de la taza que perdía cada vez más la imagen en todos sus trozos, debido a la falta de calor, solo se asustó de ver aquello en la taza que le había pedido a shinobu aquella mañana, pensaba con penumbra a su alrededor ¿Qué demonios hacer?

Por un lado ahora sabia por qué el castaño le había perseguido, podía imaginarlo tomando de aquella taza sonrojado, hasta allí todo bien, feliz incluso, el problema surgía que por el susto de ver la taza se le había caído de las manos, sabía que para el menor no habría sido fácil tomar las fotografías, ni mucho menos la sola idea, sabía perfectamente que cuando shinobu supiera que el sabia sobre la existencia de esa tasa abría tensión pero sabía que cuando viera que había roto la taza se desataría el caos

¿Y él? El solo quería un café que lo despertara antes de irse a trabajar

* * *

Aquí termina ;D recordé mucho a Arjona con "solo quería un café" pero bueno

*en un extra del manga y en el ova le arruinan la noche a shinobu, sentí que debió dolerle el que le dijeran prostituto por estar a altas horas con Miyagi en un restaurante XD

Review, Tomatazos, si les gusto ;D inclusos amenazas de muerte todo será para mi bellas palabras ;O; review /3


End file.
